A Darkened Whisper
by Neko-Neko Faust VIII
Summary: Love is the most painful, rapturous thing that
1. Shattered and I Won't Pick Up the Pieces

Darkened Whispers

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Chapter One: Shattered, and I Will Not Pick Up the Pieces

"Love and pain can drive a man to madness, but I never once guessed that it would happen to me."

I slammed my fist down on the cold operating table, blood saturated the sterility of my doctor's coat, tears ran in unyielding

streaks down my face, a deranged smile upon my coutenance, I must have truly looked like a madman.

My poor, beautiful, fragile Eliza…Why have you gone?! Why did you leave me here?! And indeed, the only question was and will always be 'why' for it is the only question of which the answer I despise…The answer which is, 'you will never know, because the time of her life is long past, and you will never know the answer." Never.

"Why?! The damned murdered killed my dear Eliza!!!" I screamed, grasping Eliza's cold, dead hand so tightly that her slim

fingers dug into my flesh.

Her soft, pale, bloodless hands…They were so frigid, so hauntingly cold, but to me, so very much alive, so warm…vital…They were alive, and she…she had to be alive. Why? …Because I said so. Because she loves me, and I love her. Because this wasn't supposed to happen. Because…because llife just isn't worth living anymore without her.

She was alive. She is alive.

"I'll put him in his grave…I'll…watch him writhe in his blood, strangle him with his own arms…Make it the most painful I

possibly can!!!"

I whipped myself around, and cried out, turning to the wall and falling to my knees.

The floor which I kneeled upon was bathed in blood, her blood. "Oh god…oh…god…he---he…he killed her. He actually…killed her…Oh god…Eliza….Eliza…" I lamented.

The tears burned my face, as if acid was cascading from my eyes. And how I had wished it so. I had wished that I should go blind, and never have to look at her beautiful, nude, unmoving, icy body that was hardening in the cold winter air that seeped through the barely open window.

I couldn't believe he actually killed her…This was all real, wasn't it? I'm not having a nightmare, am I?….No this is all too painfully real, and I despise it…The bastard…he killed my wife!!

"I have cured an incurable disease!! Why can't I cure death?! Why, god, why?!"

I looked out of the blood-flecked window, watching the rain sprinkle the baby grass that poked up from the blanket of snow…Waiting for some kind of sign, a divine answer…I knew it was a futile cause, but…It maddened me.

It never came, and never will.

Never.

"I don't need you god…" I whispered. I could hear my pathetic voice cracking. "Did you hear me, " I murmured, though I sensed my voice growing louder. "I DON'T NEED YOU!!!! You let my beloved Eliza die! You let her die!! Don't you care?! Obviously you aren't! Because if you were, w-why don't you bring her back right now?!??!" I started trembling, and felt the strength being sapped from my body…I was pulled to the ground again, and I could not-or would not- get up. There was no reason. No reason to get up, no reason to live, and no reason for God.

I screamed into the midnight, clutching Eliza's body close to my own, as if trying to breath life into her.

But she was already dead. And so was I.

End of Chapter One

A/N: Poor Faust…Sorrow just seems to follow him, does it not? Please review, and I will get Chapter Two up as soon as I can…This is really just a retelling of how Faust learned necromancy, and how he feels…But I've added some things, and I think since it is in his POV, people might know him a bit better. He's not crazy, just crazy for his beloved…And I think it's sweet, so there! See you, unyah!


	2. She Does Linger

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, (sob) and I am sorry for not adding a disclaimer on the first chapter…Please do not hurt me. I don't own Faust or Eliza, either, they are also from Shaman King and the property of the brilliant Takei Hiroyuki whom if I met my life with be so much more complete. But…Faust and Eliza are my friends, correct?

FaustEliza: (huggles me) Yes, of course! And your mascots!

Me: I love you guys!  
FaustEliza: Let's go to Disneyland!! And eat ice cream!

Me: Yay!

Chapter Two: She Does Linger

The madness would never leave, nor would her presence.

I placed her carefully on top of our feathery soft bed, laying her down, and stroking her long, golden hair.

I looked into her once beautiful azure eyes, they were clouded with death, and the expression upon her wan face that had still retained a bit of her agonizing loveliness, was that of pure terror. Humans experience worry, and anxiety during their lives,

but that was terror.

Pure, primal terror.

Almost frightened to hysterics by her glazed, pleading stare, I closed her fluttering eyelids gently. That gaze had been beseeching me, asking me why I hadn't been there. Why I hadn't been there to save her…I knew why I hadn't been there, I had been buying a bouquet of roses to present her with that night…Almost ironically humourous, the roses I had bought were a bright, ravishing crimson, the same as her blood…

Over the past few days, I had tried to lay the blame upon someone other than myself. I had tried blaming god, I had tried blaming the murderer, I had tried blaming Eliza,-yes, even she. But she could do no wrong, nothing…My Eliza was golden, pure, and beautiful as the sun's very rays which I avoid now, as they only remind me of her and those memories…

No. It was my fault, and my fault alone. My fault for leaving her by herself that night. My fault for not being able to salvage her precious life, or at least share her anguish in those final, fading moments. My fault…for loving her.

And absolutely nothing could change that.

Days and nights passed without a thought on my part, I had grown apathetic toward the waves of time, and I had completely shut down…Stopped eating, stopped breathing, stopped moving. I lingered at poor Eliza's bedside, bereft of sleep or emotion save when I looked at her, I could not even tell if it were night or day anymore, even though the window's curtains were not drawn, and the signs of passing time shown clearly through the glass.

I embraced her, longing to feel what we once had, longing…longing to feel.

Suddenly, something rose up inside of inside of me, something strange began to course through my veins, and I did nothing to quell or stifle it, and it came, and conquered me.

Without preamble, I found myself tearing through our house, the house that held all our memories….Tearing photographs from the newly painted walls, casting records and video tapes across the room, felling tables and knocking down bookcases…Anything that could cause destruction…Sweet, bitter, wonderul, destruction.

In a while, I found myself in the middle of our desecrated livingroom, laying on my back, and laughing in uncontrollable disbelief. I did not believe she was dead. I still do not.

I withdrew inside of myself, laughing the entire time, in a half-hearted attempt to recreate the illusion of when we had been children…So innocent, so blissfuly naïve. But this laughter, if you could call it laughter, was not the merry sort of which comes so easily to children and they revel in it, no. This was the cold, mirthless laughter, the freezing cries of a man who has lost everything. And I had.

Within the state of which I was currently entrapped, I was sure nothing could break the barrier…But it all fell down when my eyes caught the glimmer of a book's golden-threaded binding.

When I saw it, I was positive that it could help, I was not sure of what it was, but somehow I knew it would help. I knew it could help me. And I knew it could help Eliza.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: Hi! Second chapter done! Now, on to the third…And six more to go, this is becoming a trifle tiring to write, but I hear the call of Faust wishing for his narrative to be told, and I am filled with bright, renewed energy!! I want to see if I can post the

whole story and write it in one day!!

Faust: ruling Neko-Neko Faust VIII with an iron fist Yes! My story must be told! For once it is, I shall be on my way to stardom!  
Eliza: ALSO ruling Neko-Neko Faust VIII with an iron fist Yes, I shalll also be a star! maniacal laugh Oh…and…

FaustEliza: You can't do your author notes in script, you know…

Me: Aha! Yes, yes…I'm aware. But I'm also aware that I didn't put a disclaimer on the 1st chapter…I need to go fix that…

But please, review, and please be gentle, for you now have the knowledge that I am a crappy writer, and I have very harsh

taskmasters!  
FaustEliza: We're gonna be stars!

Ja Ne!


	3. Ominous Musings

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: The third chapter and I still have not met Takei Hiroyuki and I STILL don't own Shaman King…..

Chapter Three: Ominous Musings

The book was thick, deep red, and tattered. Its frayed binding displayed a rather curious title which I was unfamiliar with at the time.

"Necromancy" it read, in rich, spindly black letter that emblazoned the front of the book.

By the first Dr. Faustus…The same Dr. Faustus who sold his soul to the Devil for the forbidden knowledge which he so craved. The same Dr. Faustus whose blood runs rampant in my veins.

And he made a deal with the Devil, the very same Devil whom I was to forsake God for. How had God helped me, or Eliza? He had let her die, and cursed her from the womb with the very disease I had successfully lifted from her! With the help of Mephistopheles, my cursed blood, and Necromancy, I could bring my beloved back to life.

"Oh, my dearest…Oh, Eliza!! …You shall live!!! You shall live!" I cried, my heart racing and running as fast as I could with a renewed burst of energy down the the abandoned cellar where I had so carefully laid Eliza down to rest.

"Thank you Dr. Faustus…" I whispered to myself. "Thank you, dearest ancestor."

Only then did I witness how powerful an enemy death could truly be. I arrived in the cellar, and saw what the scourge of death had done to her ravaged body.

Her beautiful, full hair was limp, and scarce, I could see out of the corner of my dialated eyes bone protruding from putrid, green, rotting patches of muscle and skin. The same skin that had been so soft, so flawless. Eliza herself had been flawless. What had this horrid blackness done to her?!

I found myself wishing to vomit, but nothing came.

In a moment of determination, I shut the heavy oaken door behind me, locking us both in. Now nothing was interfering with her resurrection. The only ones in the room were dearest Eliza and I, the book, the darkness that was creeping upon the earth,

and my ancestor's beloved Devil.

I kissed Eliza softly on her decomposing cheek.

"You shall live, my love. You shall live because I will it. You shall live…because you must live…And I will revive you."

The despised night fell. Night that symbolized darkness. Night that symbolized a candle that sputters and dies. Night that symbolizes death.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Phew, chapter three's enigmatic end! Oh dear, I think I am suffering from carpal tunnel now, but for fear of Faust and Eliza beating me, I shall continue today! Let's go, Chapter Four, show me what you've got!

Please keep reading and reviewing, it shall help my fragile self esteem! I am a crappy writer though, you must admit it…

Ja Ne, see you on Chapter Four!


	4. The Regret That Visits In My Dreams

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: Look, I have carpal tunnel, my eyes are messed up from staring at the computer screen for hours, and I still don't

own Shaman King, are you jaunty now?!?!?! Faust: It's alright consoles me Me: nn (consoled)

Chapter Four: The Regret That Visits In My Dreams

The time went on, I do not know how many days, or months, or weeks…Or even years, that passed me by during that period of time. Everyday I practiced Necromancy, and it became a regular ritual—no, wait…--an obsession. An obsession of love-the love beyond the grave-that consumed me. Many a time I had heard the phone ring, and knew it was a concerned family member in question of either my well-ebing or sanity, both of which were quite dismal, and did not answer it. With a slight simper, I wondered occasionally, what my dear relatives would think of me… 'probably some sort of odd necrophilliac?' I surmised with a rather unclean image in my mind.

I had not slept, or done much anything else save speak to my dear Eliza and continue the vigorous work on Necromancy, I was not as strong as I should have been, and it ate at me, so to speak. In the book, I had learned that, with proper use, the magicks of Necromancy could control the corpses and skeletons of the dead and mobilize an army. I wanted that. I wanted that power for revenge. To kill the one who had killed my sweet, dear, perfect rose of a woman…Beautiful, perfect, Eliza.

Over time, her remains dwindled down to nothing but ivory bone, which I kept polished every day, however, in my mind, she was like a crystal flower. Nothing could bring her down. Nothing could corrupt her.

My mind, delving in its own loneliness, began to wonder, if all of this bloodlust, this insanity, this regretful, crazed mourning, if it was indeed worth it.

No. I said to myself. It is. It is.

By what appeared to be the second year, relying solely on the shafts of light and darkness that crept from the slit in the stone wall to keep time, to my horror, I felt Eliza's soul growing painfully dimmer. She was growing weary of the desire to live once more.

If she left now, all of my work and sacrifice would have been to no avail, life would have been empty, I would have lost my purpose, and I would have failed.

"NO!" I screamed. "YOU WON'T FADE AWAY!! YOU WILL NOT! STAY WITH ME, ELIZA!!!!" I screamed myself hoarse and my voice trailed off weakly… "Please…please…stay with me." I felt her presence wrap around me like the light that wraps around the glass bead of earth, and I felt as if I were blanketed in something warm…It was a sign of her wanting to stay with me.

As if out of nowhere, I saw her glimmering figure. She was clothed in a sparkling gown, and smiling the most loving smile I could remember. Eliza walked toward me, arms spread open, and welcoming embrace.

She drifted into my arms, and consoled me, stroking my dirty blonde hair, which had darkened due to lack of sunlight.

"Oh, Johann, my love…You've grown so pale and sorrowful…Forgive me…" her melancholy voice rung throughout my head, I felt as if I had been shot in the heart. How could she ever think it had been her fault?!

"No Eliza, please don't say that. Please don't blame yourself…It was my fault entirely, I just want you to remain as you always have…Don't change…Don't change as I have…Don't become---" I said, with a thoughtful pause at wondering what to call myself. "Don't become—dark…" I murmured into her ear, softly deciding what I had become with a pang of sadness.

Eliza looked into my eyes, giving me warm solace, "I'll keep my promise…Just,…please do not change too much either, because I want you always to be my Johann, my husband…My warm, wonderful, kind husband…I love you." she said, moving out of our embrace and floating back to the dark tunnel, her shade engulfing my own.

As she turned to leave, I looked into her eyes, one last time, reluctant to say farewell…But those couldn't be her eyes…could they really?

They were blank. White…And so dead…Dear god, they were horrifying.

I fell to the ground.

"ELIZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Way We Were

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: Me no own Shaman King, cordially…And me still have carpal tunnel…It's rather sad, is it not. --

Chapter Five: The Way We Were

I woke up breaking out in a cold sweat, snippets of hair clinging to the nape of my neck.

"Oh—a dream?" I said to myself, pausing. "No—it was a nightmare."

At first I had been surprised at the fact that I had slept….It had been so long. Still a bit shaky from the night's events, I felt the rather random and matterless need to look at myself in a mirror, to see if I had kept my promise to Eliza and not changed too much.

I had not kept my promise.

My face was pale and pasty, there were immense, deep blackish bags under my eyes that had become permanent from lack of sleep…I felt guitly at not keeping my promise, and it took time to reconcile my sin to Eliza.

I rubbed my face on her empty skull.

"I'm sorry dearest…but this change is only for you, and when I revive you, we will go back to the way we were…" I gripped tightly the scalpel that was my security blanket, the one I had used to cure her of the disease. "This promise…I'll seal it in my own blood."

I made a small incision into my ring finger with the scalpel, which, I was surprised to say, was still as sharp as a cold rapier despite its many years of faithful use. Small drops of blood oozed from the self-inflicted laceration dripped from my finger to Eliza's, and I touched my skin with her bone, sealing the promise in my own blood.

During the next few months, I was far too shaken to attempt Necromancy, wherein all of my concentration, and a tight rein on my own emotions was prerequisite. Instead, I tested the limits of the human body, using myself as a specimen.

I found a saturnine pleasure in seeing my own blood instead of someone else's, and constantly amused my twisted thoughts by seeing how much blood I could afford to lose before falling into a short coma or possibly knocking upon death's door.

It was…nearly hilarious.

But yes, I knew it would worry Eliza much more than even a natural disaster could, and when I felt the sticky, metallic blood lingering in my mouth, I felt horrible about it…However, I saw it…as a sort of punishment upon myself for being unable to rescue my maiden from the depths of darkness…The regret is always gnawing at my soul, but, then again, so is the desire to become stronger.

End of Chapter Five

A/N: The Author's Notes disappeared in Chapter Four, simply because I was far too lazy to write one…I'm numb from sitting in this chair all day, but Faust shall prevail! Only five more Chapters to go, and if you review, I might get done before midnight arrives! Oh, happy happy joy joy! And—please review, or the last chapter may suddenly be put off by a mysterious circumstance….winks at Faust

Faust: thumbs up Mien Gott!

Me: Bah, ich weiss nicht!

Faust: Oh, no…Sehr hubsch!

Me: Really?! starry eyes

Faust: Oh, but not as much as Frauline Eliza.

Me: I know…But we share the strange link of being able to speak three languages and mixing them together, therefore confusing the masses and becoming…

MeFaust: STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sparkly lights

Ja Ne! (I shouldn't be doing A/N in script…sweatdrop)


	6. A Memory's Scent

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, I never will unless the blindofolded goddess of fate decides to bestow upon me the greatest blessing, I do not own anything. except, like, …stuff. and this story.

**Thanks to the Reviewers! Only One That I Have Known About So Far!**

Thank You sakuuya!

sakuuya, I am so happy that you read my first fic, I will read yours as well, unless I already have! I didn't know there were such nice people on ! I'll keep updating for you, ok? Arigato Gozaimass!!!!

PS: If you flame, authoress Neko-Neko Faust VIIII shall laugh, okay? I shall now continue the saga of dear Faustus VIIII!

Chapter Six: A Memory's Scent

The full moon shone through a broken window in the cellar, reflecting light and pouring darkened moonbeams onto Eliza's body.

It was finally time to revive her. Time to revive my love.

I set her body atop a gleaming glass pedestal, and began chanting the spell that would reunite her heavenly soul with her earthly body, it was time. It was the prayer that could reunite us.

I felt an overpowering, cold, draft fill the room as the blinding light engulfed my beloved, illuminating her shining ivory bones, wuthering and howling and filling my mind with a feverish din.

After that brief moment of light and screaming metal, everything fell silent.

The wind fell stagnant, and both Eliza and I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke, Eliza was standing over me, close to my face. In my hazed vision, I was able to make out that my dearest still remained a skeleton, her beauty had not chosen to linger, but her soul remained engrained within her body. Now it was my comforting knowledge that she would not depart, and never waver when she stayed with me…Even if I could not completely resurrect her…

She grasped my hand concernedly, and asked in her warm, sweet voice that was as smooth as a newborn rose, if I could lay down and rest for awhile. I was ready to gently refuse, but then felt a sleepy, humid, stupor fall over me, and the deep scent of flowers, as opposed to the previous scent of early death, invaded the house.

The flowers smelled of Eliza, and Eliza smelled of love.

She laid me down on the very same bed I had laid her upon only so long ago, at the beginning of the end, and covered me in a multitude of blankets….I am not sure, however, I think, in her sweetness, she might have dropped a doily over my eyes, and frills are not exactly enjoyable when they're reducing your field of already hazy vision.

Eliza began to read to me, and it brought back the gentle scent of a memory long past….

Long ago, or so it seems to me, after I had saved her from that damned fatal disease, much to my chagrin I fell ill….All through that time, she had comforted her poor, fatigued but elated, husband, by reading to me old, faded letters that we had written as children. We shared the same bed even before we were married, and Eliza stayed by my bedside until I recovered. I frequently did the same for her as well.

It became tradition, and, it was always something we knew we would never cease to do, for we cared so much for each other, and "even in sickness and health…" It was such a wonderful, brightened time, of ectasy and happiness between the both of us…Like a garden in full bloom.

But, after the death of our garden, traditions stopped…She stopped…and Life stopped…

My heart, though, beats stronger than I have ever felt.

End of Chapter Six

A/N: Yes, I know, I didn't get it done in ONE day, simply because my cousin forced me off of the computer, and it resulted in a rather rough exchange of words and threats…(erk) and I couldn't get it done, I'm afraid.

Thanks again, sakuuya, and to anyone else who reviews! You guys really make me feel as if I belong here!!

dramatic music'

Me: Lyserg, get off the piano.

Lyserg: ruling the computer with an iron fist ….00

See you on the (mercifully short) Chapter Seven!

Ja Ne-

Neko-Neko Faust VIIII


	7. Sanguine Premonitions

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Shaman King, I do not own any anime that I know of, and I don't think I even own my soul…Wait. Yes, I think I do…Hmm…counts on fingers I don't know, I think I shall get back to that later…

**Thanks to the Reviewers! Only One That I Have Known About So Far!**

Thank You sakuuya!

sakuuya, I am so happy that you read my first fic, I will read yours as well, unless I already have! I didn't know there were such nice people on ! I'll keep updating for you, ok? Arigato Gozaimass!!!!

PS: If you flame, authoress Neko-Neko Faust VIIII shall laugh, okay? I shall now continue the saga of dear Faustus VIIII!

Chapter Seven: Sanguine Premonitions

Over the next few weeks, Eliza and I both grew restless, and, I felt as if I had reached a peak in Necromancy.

I knew, deep down, that I was not as strong as I thought I was, and not nearly so as I should have been, but the desire for glorious revenge seduced me into throwing away any further caution that might have remained within me, and so rendered me unable to concentrate nonetheless.

I took Eliza with me, and abandoned my home, the time was now, to wreak revenge upon the man who had so ruthelessly and impartially stolen my love and life away from me.

I knew I was insane, and I have a lingering feeling that in that condition I shall remain until she is revived, but I did not care, nor do I even now. I hungered for morbid, violent carnage. Careless bloodshed at my own hands.

And using the dead to kill the one who had taken life away from me.

Ironic, I thought, laughing to myself.

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Yes, I know, rather short. But it doesn't have to be long to have meaning, right?…That is why I just love one-shots and drabbles and things, though I tend to make things too long, in fact…

I have a few one-shots I want to post later on, when this is done, so after this fic's finale, I shall post those, maybe at least one of them before I do another multi-chapter. I posted a YuYu Hakusho story as well, a one-shot, and it was really quite crappy…But there you are, for I am a crappy writer you see.

Read it, and remember that I wrote it a year or two ago, and the first paragraph got somehow intermingled with the author's notes, so do not takes points off for that…

PS: Dear Lord, I hate MTV…

Ja Ne,

Neko-Neko Faust VIII


	8. The Blood That Shines Crimson In My Madn...

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Shaman King, I do not own any anime that I know of, and I don't think I even own my soul…Wait. Yes, I think I do…Hmm…counts on fingers I don't know, I think I shall get back to that later…

**Thanks to the Reviewers! Only One That I Have Known About So Far!**

Thank You sakuuya! Thank you KagenoKatana!

sakuuya, I am so happy that you read my first fic, I will read yours as well, unless I already have! I didn't know there were such nice people on ! I'll keep updating for you, ok? Arigato Gozaimass!!!!

KagenoKatana, I'm happy you liked it! There does need to be more Faust Fics here, and I shall start a crusade!! I have about three more Faust fics already that I shall post, after this is done, okay? So keep checking! I'm glad that you can speak German like me, have you ever been there? I was born there, but my father wanted to stay, but my mom took me, and here I am! I'm 100 German and proud of it! Can you speak Japanese as well? I can! OMG, you're cool!

PS: If you flame, authoress Neko-Neko Faust VIIII shall laugh, okay? I shall now continue the saga of dear Faustus VIIII!

Chapter Eight: The Blood That Shines Crimson In My Madness

The rain pelted the cold, wet, unforgiving cement as I trudged up the doorstep of the man—wait, no, he is not a man—the vile creature's home. I was mindful of not tousling Eliza around in my coat, she was frail, and easily damaged, and if she were to be hurt, or even scratched, I fear it could nearly drive me to suicide.

I rang the doorbell, and after having rang the bell a few more times, a rather short, stout, rude-looking man shuffled out. It was him.

He looked at me with merry eyes. I scowled at him in furious ire, the desire to brutally murder him mounting in my muddled soul…

Of course I knew it was him, I had seen him in pictures in the newspaper my mother-in-law had sent me during one of my long periods of seclusion before I learned of Necromancy…I had never had the heart to go visit him in prison, and I would not have been content with his living, even if he did stay there for life, I wanted him dead. For good.

And there I thought he would stay, but here he was, out on some legal loophole, and got out after just six measely years! Six! The damned bastard got out on parole after just six years of punishment for killing someone, and not just a "someone" my dearest Eliza! This time punishment would be final, and I had to take things into my own hands.

"A-are you the man…" I stuttered, almost without control of my speech for the strength of my rage towards him. "A-are you the man who killed E-Eliza?"

He nodded in mocking glee, "Yeah, that wench I killed? Heh, she's probably limp by now if you were wondering when the funeral was…Thinkin' about it, that must have been at least six or seven years ago…" I winced at him angrily at hearing her be adressed as "wench," but calmed myself, only a bit longer…

"Don't you think I know how many damn years it has been…Do you really…think that?"

Had I remained with my cautious mind of the days before her untimely death, I would have probably kept my mouth closed for fear that he would call the authorities. However, now I had nothing to gain, nothing to lose, and nothing to do except kill him in the most violent, bloody way I could think of.

"SHE WAS MY WIFE!!! MY WIFE, YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed ruthlessly, going for his throat.

I had decided not to make use of the skeletons for his death, but merely for cleaning up after all was said and done. I wanted to kill him with my own hands. To be soaked in his own blood and dance and laugh and sing. To kill him, to cause him the most excruciating pain anyone could ever experience…To show him how much pain he had caused Eliza…how much pain he had caused me.

It was a glorious free-for-all.

I heard him give a horrible shriek as I lunged at him, scalpel in hand. I tore at his eyes with the gleaming metal weapon, his throat, his face…It all metamorphosed into a terrible, grotesque, twisted, bloody stump.

And while his shining crimson blood poured onto me, I laughed. A laugh that made the dogs howl. It was all so funny, so very funny and wonderful.

The smell of his blood only enticed me to do more.

The blood flew, his screams growing louder and all the more sadistically comical to me by the moment.

Nothing could get to me in that time, until Eliza crept feebly out of my coat.

I did not know I had engaged in oversoul, and apparently the raw emotion had released itself into furyoku and into Eliza's body without my knowing. It pained me to hear what my beloved said next.

"Johann…please stop…that's enough, please stop…That's enough, now…" she whispered to me in a melting voice, and climbed back into her safe haven.

I froze. Eliza, the one whom he had murdered, was telling me, who was giving her revenge to him, to stop?! She didn't want to see me like this…did she? …I did not want to see myself as I was, covered in the cold blood of a murderer, either.

I released the man-or at least, what was left of him-from my hold. His remains were unrecognizeable, and looked nothing like a human being…I smiled.

I was proud of my accursed work, but Eliza, clearly, was not.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: So, did you enjoy this chapter as well? Thank you very much if you did, and if you didn't, forgive me, de gozaru yo. I

know dearest Johann FaustusVIII got a trifle vicious, but in the next chapter, it is the end, and he and Eliza have a very gentle talk as opposed to the violent nature of this chapter…I was being rather morbid, and thinking about raising the rating, but then decided not to, as I don't think Faust could be evil. Because he isn't, he is only a madman in the sense of Eliza, so please don't go thinking he is crazy. Next up! The Last and 9th Chapter, the Grand Finale! I shall finish it today! Please review, de gozaru!

Advedersein

Neko-Neko Faust VIII


	9. Before I Come Undone

A Darkened Whisper

A/N: This is my first fic, so please try to be a little gentle, alright? Umm-if you are wondering why Faust tends to repeat

things that he has once said, it is because people who have suffered a loss tend to repeat things, as if trying to force back the

death or grief that has overtaken the moment…Yes, I do read psychology books, and please do not stuff me in a locker as they do so kindly at school…deathglare I hope you enjoy the story, though it is terrible, terrible angst!

Disclaimer: I'm getting rather tired of doing these! But…alas, I do not own Shaman King! O WOE!

**Thanks to the Reviewers! Only Two That I Have Known About So Far!!**

Thank You sakuuya! Thank you KagenoKatana!

sakuuya, I am so happy that you read my first fic, I will read yours as well, unless I already have! I didn't know there were such nice people on ! I'll keep updating for you, ok? Arigato Gozaimass!!!!

KagenoKatana, I'm happy you liked it! There does need to be more Faust Fics here, and I shall start a crusade!! I have about three more Faust fics already that I shall post, after this is done, okay? So keep checking! I'm glad that you can speak German like me, have you ever been there? I was born there, but my father wanted to stay, but my mom took me, and here I am! I'm 100 German and proud of it! Can you speak Japanese as well? I can! OMG, you're cool!

PS: If you flame, authoress Neko-Neko Faust VIIII shall laugh, okay? I shall now continue the saga of dear Faustus VIIII!

Chapter Nine: Before I Come Undone

She emerged from my blood-soaked coat yet again, and looked at me with those dreamy blue eyes, she looked so frightened, that when I attempted to console her by means of embrace, she merely slapped my hand rather forcefully…I was shocked.

"Johann…." she said sadly, resting her arm in my lap, and sitting up, "what have you become…my sweet love?"

I shook my head…though I had finally reached the point of fully animating my beloved, and I could see so joyously once again her ravishing beauty and the glistening smile that could almost melt me, I felt sadness at disillusioning her instead of happiness at finally reaching oversoul.

"Eliza…" I gasped. "I truly don't know."

She fell into my arms, exhausted, and I softly rubbed her back…I could not feel anything but bone, but I could see that flesh was there nonetheless. The rain fell upon us, and scent of blood weighed down the bitter air.

"I did this for you…." I muttered, mortified.

She looked up at me, and said, "I know…Johann, I know this well…but…" she stopped and gave what could not be mistaken for but a shiver.

"But what?" I questioned quietly, edging ever closer to her.

"I know well that you needed retribution, and so did I, I won't pretend I didn't feel bitter…but, you were scaring me." from her eyes, delicate tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

I looked at her painfully.

"You were not yourself…You were…Something about you was so sinister, and dark, and insane…it was the most frightening thing I've ever seen…My Johann, please don't do it again…you know that I love you, and I would always understand your cross to bear, but if you—"

I interrupted her.

" Shh, my love….it's alright…I didn't know I had gotten so bad…" the words stung my mouth as I said them.

"No, no…don't apologize, just promise me…Everyone is somebody's child, or parent, or cousin…everyone is somebody, and if they died, no matter how much wrong they did, there is always someone who loves them…just like when he killed me, Johann…I am your wife, and look what happened…And now, he is dead, and…" she trailed off and gestured toward the window, I could tell she was quickly fading, my furyoku was almost exhausted for now.

Through the blood-speckled, open door, I could see pictures of the man with his children, smiling, and laughing together, one big happy family…Though they didn't know his dark past, they were his children, and would miss him, even if they were all grown by then. It was true, he had been someone who had been loved…and it killed me to think about it in that manner.

"Eliza…Eliza…I love you, I love you more than my own life…Oh god, I'm so sorry…" I murmured, leaning against her shoulder, as her soul slowly faded out of my vision.

She held my bloodied hand, and nodded as we watched the skeletons pick up the dismembered body parts, and throw them helter-skelter into the mud-soaked ground that was peppered with weeds.

"And I love you too, no matter how much time passes, I love you Johann…."

"And I will always love you."

Fin

A/N: This was the end, it is finally finished! Now onto some more stories, probably some one-shots before I do anything quite

major like this again…I'm so happy! Yay! Please review, more Faust fics coming soon, and some other character one-shots and things…I enjoy being random, so I'll be working on a couple of stories at the same time, nheh. I hope you all liked it and thank you to my reviewers!! Please review some more!

Ja Ne - Neko-Neko Faust VIII


End file.
